User blog:Panchamp98/Texas Independence Battle
This is for the holiday battle contest The Battle: TEXAS INDEPENDENT DAY BATTLE! ANTONIO LOPEZ VS DAVY CROCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET BEGIN! Antonio Lopez: ?Que demonios? Some cowboy rebel coming up to Mexico to defy me? With your Texan horses it’s like a 12 year old fapping to My Little Pony, You were politician but then you had to go die at the Battle of Alamo, You met so many other chicks but you got turned down, no? Cook you a Crock-ett pot and turn you right into a piece of Flambé, And with your legacy I can’t even call you a friggin’ hombre Davy Crockett: Looks like we got here a little general de Mexico cryin’ to the victor, I married a woman and you’re being Valentin Farias’s whore, The only thing you and your race is good for is drugs and jailbreaks, And quit speakin’, muddy, your language is givin’ me a headache, You lost this nation Antonio, this piece of land, you lost her, Now go back to Mexico you little no good hijo de puta Antonio: You don’t know what your dealing with, I have my forces on the ready, Here they come right now with their rifles and pistols all aiming and steady, Mexican Soldier 1: How dare you attack our leader! It’s time to obliterate you, You just barged in a door and you demanded someone to marry you, Mexican Soldier 2: The Texan Republic is gonna fall in the end of this battle, This war is going to be over with, go back and feed your cattle Mexican Soldier 3: You think you’re so tough just cuz’ you were in a war? Let’s take a look at your death, something never seen before! Davy Crockett: Take it easy fellas, go back to your shops and make some shoes, I brought some troops of my own, so get ready to lose, Texan Solider 1: I’mma saddle up my horse and charge down these Mexican-nots, A verbal ass beating, that’s what we have brought Texan Soldier 2: Fire a grape shot, knock ya’ll down right into hell, and we won like Mexico’s grip on Texas fell, Texan Soldier 3: You lost the war, you’d thought that you would’ve never seen the day, Now get ready to die because we are gonna drown you in Rio Grande -The soldiers charge at each other but kill one another in the process- Antonio Lopez: With all of your soldiers it’s like watching a version of Brokeback Mountain, And the only reward you got for your battling was a friggin’ fountain, You shouldn’t have gone into something you couldn’t finish Dave, Cuz’ when you were killed we couldn’t even say you were brave Davy Crockett: You lost the independence war but than you had to start another, So when it comes to war now you know that you lose like no other, I’d crush your soul but I’ll leave Spain to do that for me, You’re a big disgrace to all, just look at your family Antonio Lopez: How dare you insult my relatives when you can just look at yours, And you think you’re so great but rapping against you is just a bore, Davy Crockett: You got banished to Jamaica and then moved to Columbia, man, And as it turned out your first wife was actually your right hand Who won? Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna Davy Crockett Category:Blog posts